Am I Insane?
by Alyse DarkWood
Summary: Roxas,suffering from personality disorder, is new to the Asylum. He meets a masochistic/pyro redhead, an anger-problematic Riku, a depressed cutting doctor and more! Rated M for lanuage/themes/ect... AkuRoku,Zemyx,SoRiku
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Ok people ya know I got to get this out of the way so...my co-owner XOmarX and I do not own kingdom hearts** _(But if we did…damn those smexy ass boys would be handcuffed to our bed screaming our name's in…*cough cough*..Anyway….)_** Lol**

_Am I Insane?_

_Chapter 1_

_Roxas stared at his father's prone body…blood...there was so much blood...Tears ran down his face as he knelt down his heart felt like it was being ripped out his chest. "Cloud…Cloud!" he cried out as he reached for his father...and then he noticed it...blood coated his hands. "No..." he whispered to himself when he heard it... the psychotic laugh... "I told you my beloved Roxas-s-s I told you I would be free" the voice hissed. Roxas gasped in pain as the voice echoed. "Ox...why...? …why cloud?" His voice no more than a horse whispers as he felt into the blackness. The last thing he heard was, "for you Roxas-s-s...for you…"_

Roxas groaned as he felt hand gently shake his shoulder "Are you Roxas Strife?" A soft voice asked almost reluctantly. Roxas and opened his eyes to see a violet eye staring at him the other was covered by silver jagged bangs. Roxas nodded and slowly edged out the small cab. Stretching his back like a cat as he did so "I am Zexion, I will be one of your doctors for the time you stay here at Radiant Gardens," he mumbled as he grabbed one of Roxas's suitcases "you will be staying in room 3c" Roxas nodded and followed the slightly smaller man into the vine covered building. _Well doesn't this scream welcome home_… he thought sarcastically to himself.

_**Yes-s-s the white walls-s-s just s-s-shout out warmth and comfort **_the voice hissed in Roxas's head "No Ox…please...please leave me alone" He whimpered to himself holding his head trying to ignore the seething pain. _**Why Roxas-s-s…Don't you get it?..I can't leave you alone because...I am you **_Ox replied. Roxas could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Nooo!..You can't be me…You can't be real!" Roxas screamed as he collapsed, the pain lulling him into the blackness_**. But I am Roxas…How long will you deny me? **_Roxas felt his body going under "Forever…." He whispered before he was surrounded by darkness….peacefulness…

_33333_

Axel looked over as his door was flung open "Axel get your ass over here now!" Riku growled his silver eyes flashing dangerously.

Axel slowly smiled at him. "Why Riku don't you know it's not nice to burst in without permission?" Axel teased standing up his body posture relaxed as Riku threw himself at him punching him in the jaw. Axel laughed and spit out a bit of blood. "Now Riku what did I do now?" Axel asked his voice dripping with fake innocence. Riku punched him again this time in the stomach. Axel doubled over and moaned in pleasure as the pain ripped threw him.

"You know damn well what you did to Sora Axel!" Riku spat, venom coating his every word as he grabbed Axels head and slammed his knee into Axel's nose. Blood was now gushing down his shirt and Axel felt his pants start to tighten.

"Well I don't. If you wont, tell me Riku...?" Axel said in a childishly sweet voice which pissed Riku off further.

Riku's eyes narrowed. "Does '_Sora like's it up the ass by Riku_' sound familiar?" Riku asked as he brought up his leg and kicked Axel in the side of the head.

"No I can't say it does." Axel said scratching his chin and wiggling slightly to relive the ache in his pants. Axel laughed as he saw the fury in Riku's eyes.

"Oh really, because it was burned into the grass and it was signed '_Love, your other lover Axel.' _" Riku said as he reached his breaking point and tackled Axel straddling his legs and punched him repeatedly in the face. He stopped when he felt it. "You sick prick…your...you're enjoying this!" Riku spat and Axel grinned wickedly as Riku threw himself off and ran out the door, Axel's maddening laugh following him.

Axel threw himself on the bed and sighed perfectly content with the pain in his body he licked the blood off his lip and closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**Alyse: **

**The end for chapter one thax for reading ^ ^**

**And sorry if there's any miss-spellings 0_0 hahaha blame XOmarX!**

**XOmarX:**

**I'm the editor here so I apologize if I do forget to fix HER mistakes ^w^**

**Hehehe! Annnyways…Yes thxs for reading this amaaaazing story! Ain't my friend an awesome writer! Please review and do be kind xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Heyyy! Thax for reading! Me and XOmarX appreciate it ^ ^ We do not own kingdom hearts :'( **

_Am I Insane?_

_Chapter 2  
_

Zexion set the small blonde on the bed next to a sleeping Axel and silently walked out to be glomped by a overactive Demyx. He felt his face start to heat up in a blush as Demyx stared down at him, his green eyes directly into Zexion's violet ones.

"Zexy…please tell Saix that I ate enough!" Demyx whined as a red faced Saix turned the corner trying to catch his breath.

"Demyx get your ass over here now!" he boomed. Demyx jumped behind Zexion and pouted.

"I ate enough….didn't I Zexy?" Demyx said looking at Zexion with his childish expression.

"How much did you eat?" Zexion questioned and Demyx's smile dropped.

"A pudding…" he whispered faintly.

Zexion turned to look at him "You ate how much?"

Demyx shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "A pudding" he said and blushed faintly.

"See tell him to get his sorry ass in here and eat NOW!" Saix boomed again his face going from a faint scarlet to an all out deep red.

Demyx giggled from behind Zexion. "No! I want Zexy to feed me!" Demyx yelled back crossing his arms over his chest and planting his feet firmly. "You'll feed me won't you Zexy?...pleaseeeee?" Demyx begged looking down at Zexion with puppy dog eyes. Zexion nodded

"Saix...I-I'll feed Demyx" Zexion stuttered as he looked at Saix angry face.

"Fine take the little brat." Saix grumbled as he walked away his boots clumping loudly down the hallway. Demyx smiled and breathed a sigh of relief

"He really was gonna make me eat Zexy." Demyx whispered shuddering slightly at the thought.

"Demyx that's what we're supposed to do. Help you get better." Zexion whispered back as he followed him back to his room.

"But Zexy...don't you think I'm perfect just the way I am?" Demyx asked tears filling his eyes.

Zexion stared at the boy speechless. "Uh...Y-Yes Demyx…but you need to e-eat." he finally stuttered out. Zexion couldn't help but feel guilty for liking such a innocent little boy...one that was so kind and sweet… it made him feel like filth whenever he was around the 17 year old.

Demyx smiled warmly at Zexion and hugged him tight to his chest. "Awww...Zexy... Ok I'll eat for you!" Demyx sighed and smiled brightly. "Do you really think I'm perfect?" he questioned as he teased a bit of Zexion's hair.

Zexion felt his face heat up and he slipped out of the embrace. "Demyx e-eat your sandwich." Zexion mumbled handing him it from the tray on his bed.

Demyx laughed lightly and took a bite of it as he sat down next to the now sitting Zexy. "Zexyyyy… am I your favorite?" Demyx asked snuggling into Zexion's side.

"My favorite…? Why do you ask?" Zexion asked giving him a confused look. The blonde haired boy looked down and seemed to be drawing something with his foot.

"You're _my_ favorite...and Axel said that you liked him more than me…is that true?" Demyx said his voice sounding hurt.

Zexion chuckled softly and ruffled Demyx hair, "Yes Demyx, you're my favorite by far." He briefly hugged Demyx who was practically glowing. "Now eat for me..Please Demyx." Demyx nodded and Zexion walked out.

Demyx glared at the rest of his lunch with hatred. "If you make me fat...Zexy will never want me, "he said menacingly "but for Zexy I will eat you." He devoured the rest of his sandwich and an apple before setting the tray by the door and laid down.

Zexion was silent as he walked into his own private quarters down the hall. He made his way straight into the bathroom opening the cabinet. He reached for his stash of razors and glared at them. "Please take away this pain…please…" he whispered as he opened the package and grabbed one. He rolled up his right sleeve to show hundreds of jagged lines on his wrist. Zexion sighed as the razor bit into his skin and the crimson blood being to poor, he loved to watch it as it ran down his arm. It was so… hypnotizing... so beautiful… Sighing again he leaned against the bath tub and made another incision. The pain was nothing but a slight pinch as he cut deeper and deeper. His almost silent whimpers were the only thing heard as he fell asleep in his own pool of blood.

**Alyse:**

**This chapter was really fun to wright it only took me like a hlf an hour hahaha ^. ^**

**Please review If you want a COOOOOKIE! (^ .^)**

**XOmarX:**

**Hahaha was fun to edit ^.^ the last paragraph was a bit of a pain though ." Thxs for reading!**


End file.
